Armageddon Aftermath
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Goku and Superman fought to the death and destroyed the world. The Namieken's made Earth come back thanks to the Dragon Balls and now Goku and Superman are discussing tactics and plans to train each other in their separate fields being while approached by some old Death Battle rivals and being challenged to a 2v2 What will they do and who else will appear. (cover art by Moize Opel)
1. Chapter 1 Training Ideas

**Dicalimer - I do not own Superman, Goku or any of the characters involved in this story nor do I own Death Battle but there may be an OC or to**

**I know there is another Fanfic about this but this is my take on what happened after the Death Battle if it were in fact a story**

Superman's POV

Dammit, that had been one hell of a fight, much worse then my battles with Darksied or Doomsday... far worse then when me and Raiden fought against Dark-khan. no my fight with the Saiyan Goku is easily my hardest fight ever and I had prevailed... but destroyed the Earth while I was at it... dammit.

Me and my friends from the Justice League had met up at an inter-universal resteraunt where heroes from almost all universes could come. The place was that of a lounge and was painted a light brown colour all around. We were the only one's here as Bruce had used some of his money to book the place for our little "Thank goodness the world isn't destroyed" Party.

A good portion of the Justice League had come along with the Z-fighter, my Old friend Raiden and the group lead by Sonic The Hedghog

"Well that was a good fight Supes" came the voice of the Saiyan Goku. I turned to look at Him.

we were sitting at the bar as everyone else had found someone to talk to in smaller groups. Vegeta was discussing pride and fighting tactics with Shadow, Lois was speaking with Goku's wife Chi-Chi, Robin and Gohan were talking about how it is to live in the shadow's legends. Bruce was talking with the one Goku had called Bulma and Flash was having an eating conest with Goku's other child Goten and Vegeta's child Trunks.

I'm sure there were more people talking but that was all I could see at the moment

"Indeed it was... but let's not do it again on earth" I said talking a drink from my coke.

"Yeah... maybe if we trained under each other and then found like the Ultimate Evil to defeat together" Goku said smiling. I had to chuckle at this

"You would have far more to teach me than I would you" I said

"True but I would still like to learn how you moved to dodge all those blasts of Ki I shot at you before you did... what did you do to make me stuck like that?" Goku asked curiouslly now

"Well it is the one form of combat I am actually trained in... pressure points, they are these microscopic weak points in the body, hit them in the right spot and the body will go rigid" I said and Goku nodded

"I see.. what about the rest of it... how did you resist me reading your mind?" He asked getting quite excited now

"It is Torqausm-Vo it is a mental martial art that allows me to fight off mental attacks, I also know Torquasm-Rou which allows me to become 10 times more receptive to information, which is how I dodged all those attacks you shot at me" I said finishing off my coke.

"As interesting as that sounds I think your next fight will be against us" came a very deep voice. Me and Goku turned around and saw Shadow the Hedghog and Vegeta walking towards us

"Oh this sounds very much like a challenge" said Goku looking at Vegeta.

"Is it really that obvious Kakarot" Vegeta said and as he said this I looked at Goku in confustion.

Before I could ask Goku answered my Unasked question

"Kakarot was the name I was born with on planet Vegeta, my adoptive grandfather renamed me Goku when I landed on earth" Goku said. I smiled

"Sounds familiar" I said thinking of my real name Kal-El. as Goku began debating Diana Prince, AKA Wonder Woman approached us

"Excuse me, the last time a fight like that happened the earth was destroyed" Diana said putting her hands on her hips. she was her costume as always and unfortunatly for her it was getting her some looks from a sunglasses wearing person in a blue suit and black hairthat I did not no the name of. All I knew of him is that he came with Raiden from the realm of Mortal Kombat.

"Indeed, a challenge like that must not be accepted lightly" came the voice I did not recognize. I looked to my right and saw the wooden hat wearing god Raiden standing next to a being with green skin and what looked like scales on his arms. he had a white cape and a black uniform.

"Piccolo, I didn't think you would be coming" Goku said to the man standing next to Raiden

"Indeed, I sought to see the fighter whom you were convinced was capable of destroying the Earth" the one called Piccolo said

"Well here he is... not a threat as confirmed" Goku said

"No it was our duel that caused the threat not either of us on our own" I said and Goku and Piccolo chuckled at this

"Well then if we find another planet void of life would you to have the will and courage to fight us?" Vegeta asked in a sneery voice.

"But didn't you say those DragonBalls could only be used to resurrect a person once unless their ressurection is required?" I asked and Goku nodded

"So it couldn't be to-the-death" Goku said seriouslly now

"Shadow are you seriouslly picking a fight with two people who destroyed a version of Earth by complete accident?" came the ovice of a blue hedghog I knew was named Sonic.

"Yeah, I am the ultimate lifeform alongside my new ally so of course" Shadow said "now back off Sonic or I will kick your ass again" Shadow said and Sonic sighed and went back to cheering for one of the competitions. I looked around trying to find something to distract us from the prospect of another planet-destroying duel and found it. Goten and Flash were staring each other down and were both almost done their plates. Trunks had fallen over clutching his stomach so it was down to the two of them. I began cheering flash on and Goku figuring out what I was doing began cheering on his son Goten. I wasn't really captivated by the Eating contest but I needed to find a way to distract Shadow and Vegeta from this fight they wanted to have... the last thing we need is another world-destroying-fight.

**A/N - So what did you guys think, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will be turning this into a story so if you want more then follow this story. any Ideas are more then welcome and I have a poll setup for this story. on my profile you can choose two people you want to see as a team to fight a Goku and Superman team up. I may even turn this into a tournament of 2v2 duels. would love to hear what some of you guys think**

**oh and if anyone would be willing to make some fanart that I can use for the cover of this story or my profile pic please let me now.**


	2. Chapter 2 devilish Powers

**Dicalimer - I do not own Superman, Goku or any of the characters involved in this story nor do I own Death Battle but there may be an OC or to**

**You guys wanted it and now you have it... chapter 2 of Amegedon Aftermath... ennjoy**

Chapter 2 -

Devilish Powers

Goku's POV

So the one known as Flash had managed to beat Goten in an eating contest, that was quite the surprise.

I was laughing with Goten about the outcome and joking with him about how he should train more so he can have an even bigger appetite and beat Flash.

Superman had gone to disscuss something with Raiden and Vegeta and Shadow were in a corner no doubt trying to figure out how they would defeat me and Superman if we accepted their challenge. I looked around and saw that several people were leaving, no doubt having to return to their own universes to get back to some of their duties. most of the Z-fighters were still here along with Shadow and Sonic but all of Sonic's friends had returned to their world.

All the Mortal Kombat warriors were still here and a few of the Justice League as well.

A green person who I knew was named Martian Manhunter was talking with a man in a black Batsuit that was named Batman and Piccolo.

I looked around and was about to go and get another round of chicken when the door to the resteraunt burst open and three figures walked in.

The first one had white skin with a few streaks of red and hand chains on his arms which attached to something on his back. he wasn't wearing a shirt but had pants and a loincloth on. the second one was a black clad figure with nothing but green eyes and no face. he wore a red suit that boaded ill. he had several weapons called guns on his belt and I could tell he was a demonic being.

A third being came in behind the first two. this person looked human but despite looking young had white hair that just barely avoided his eyes. he had a red coat and had a sword on his back as well as guns at his hip. he had several other weapons that would be very hard to describe but for the most part they seemed evil.

Superman walked over to me and asked

"Do you know who they are?" I shook my head

"I sense that they are powerful though" I said glancing back at them. the shirtless one and the one in the black and red suit walked up to us

"So, your the ones who destroyed a world with your dueling" The shirtless one said in a voice that made me think he was impressed but also unimpressed... it made my head hurt.

"Yeah, so what, we fought to our max and got better from it... and know not to fight on earth again" I said smiling.

I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile appear on Superman's mouth but it might have been my imagination because the moment the man spoke again Superman was dead serious

"Well then if you think you are such powerful beings then you will have to fight me, Kratos the God Of War and the bane of all of Olympus" the shirtless person announced

"And Spawn, the killer of both Saitan and God and one who completely rebuilt the world in my own image" The one in the black and red suit said.

"What are you talking about you Inferior ass-clowns" shouted the farmiliar voice of Vegeta.

Spawn and Kratos looked around and saw Vegeta and Shadow both having their arms folded.

"You dare insult me, mortal" Kratos nearly yelled as he drew two swords from his back that I now saw were attached to his wrists by chains.

Vegeta took a fighting stance and I got kind of worried but excited at the same time.

"You think you can fight me... the prince of the Saiyan clan of warriors?!" Vegeta shouted and without warning he powered up to Super Saiyan 1. as Kratos threw his swords in a chain way Vegeta used Instant Transmission and teleported right behind Kratos before punching him in the gut.

as Kratos flew towards a wall Shadow was about to finish him off when me and Superman stepped in

"Enough of this!" Superman exclaimed

"Yeah Vegeta save it for an actual battleground" I said trying to calm down my friend.

"Besides why would you guys fight anyway... we all know who would win" came a cocky voice from behind us. as I looked around and saw it was the white haired man who had come in along with Kratos and Spawn "Me" he finished and Kratos became enraged at this.

He began approaching this man when Spawn held up his arm to stop him

"He is not worth it, we came here to challenge the real warriors" Spawn said to Kratos. Kratos nodded and disregrded the white haired man

"Very well, we are here to challenge you two to a duel... do you accept or do you cower" Kratos exclaimed to me and Supermaan brandishing his sword at us.

I wasn't about to let this challenge pass up but right before I was about to accept Superman put a hand on my shoulder

"Okay Goku, as enticing as this challenge might seem, are you sure it is a wise choice? Judging by these warriors choice in weapons it won't be an accident if they end up killing us or we kill them" Superman whispered in my ear. I nodded realizing what he was saying... this man had jumped Vegeta so quickly with his sword drawn intent on lethality.

I was about to respond a bit more hesitantly when two more people smashed their way through the door. Broly the Legenary Super Saiyan was coming followed by a creature just as muscular as Broly in his Legendary form but green and clearly wasn't very bright. they approached us and the green one said

"You people who destroy universe, Broly and Hulk want to fight Superman and man with strange hair."

I looked t Supermn who looked EXTREMELY worried now.

"Dammit, who is ne... nevermind I'm not jinxing it" Superman said and I lightly chuckled at this statement.

Vegeta stood up and got in front of them but before he opened his mouth Broly spoke "Vegeta, I already kicked your ass now get out of the way, me and my friend here are challenging the true warriors" Broly said calmly and Vegeta was livid at this. as he and Shadow took up fighting stances

I began hoping that there was something left of this resteraunt when this was over.

The food was too good to miss.

**A/N so what did you guys think of this chapter... yeah Kratos and Spawn are there and white haired dude was (if you didn't realize) Dante Sparda. now leave a review good or bad saying if you want superpowered bar-fight in the next chapter or this to be fleshed out into a tournament... Until next time... Ashbringer36 out**


	3. Chapter 3 Teams Of Death

**Dicalimer - I do not own Superman, Goku or any of the characters involved in this story nor do I own Death Battle but there may be an OC or to**

Chapter 3

Teams Of Death

Dante's POV

Wow this was just dejecting.

A tournament of 2 on 2 matches with Part gods, Brutes, arrogant prideful warriors and two warriors who destroyed the world fighting and yet none of my friends were avalable to help me add Demon Hunters to that mix.

I had my arms crossed and was watching as a fight unfolded between the teams that were assembled so far. I looked towards the door to see another person come through..and I could tell he was emonating demonic energy.

he wasn't wearing a shirt and had a similar outfit to that of Kratos but his skin was purple with what looked like bright green markings on him. He had a black blindfold over his eyes and had two double sided swords on his back.

I gripped Ivory and Ebony as this demon approached me.

"No need for that my fellow Demon Hunter" the being said holding up a hand I relaxed my hand... at least telling me he was a Demon Hunter explained why he was giving off demonic energy.

"My name is Illidan Stormrage, in my world I am the most powerful Demon Hunter and I have heard the stories of you Dante Sparda of course" he said with a slight bow "and as I'm sure you also know the two known as Superman and Goku think they are superior in fighting... I am offering a team so that we can show the might of the demonic energies" Illidan said holding out a hand.

I looked back at the group and saw that the one named Broly had just thrown Kratos to a wall but Kratos was getting back to his feet and drawing his swords. I looked back at Illidan and smiled

"You've got yourself a deal" I said shaking Illidan's hand.

"May all demons fall by our blades... along with these fools whoo believe they are superior" Illidan said as he drew his blades in both hands. I pulled Rebellion off of my back and we were about to issue our challenge to Superman and Goku when two more people walked in.

One had gray armor with several skulls at the limbs and had a helmet that only showed blue glowing eyes through the black of the helmet. He was carrying a blue sword with what looked like a wolf head with glowing eyes at the hilt.

The other had red glowing eyes with armor that was ash-streaked black and had molten streaks and a helmet that covered his mouth but not the top of his head. This being didn't have a weapon.

Illidan grinned from beside me.

"Excellent" he said and I looked to him

"You know them?" I asked a bit confused.

"Indeed. the blue one is the Lich King, a powerful warrior with the power of Death itself, the red one is Deathwing, a being who's real form is a massive dragon capable of leveling entire cities with a simple breath... both attempted to destroy the world that I am from... what they are doing here is a mystery to me" Illidan said but then scratched his chin in thought.

"Well either way" I said shrugging and Illidan nodded. We walked over to the bar

"More challengers" the one named Goku said happily while the one named Superman just sighed

"Indeed, you shall face the might of Demon Hunters... true warriors!" Illidan exclaimed and I grinned but shrugged at the same time.

"Yeah what he said" I said.

"Illidan I managed to defeat you yet you think you are worthy to challenge these warriors?" the one that Illidan had called the Lich King said and though I could not see his face I could tell he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey Frosty isn't it time to go back to the North Pole" I said in my sarcastic voice. Illidan smrked at me.

"Well not a bad comeback at all Dante" Illidan said and before I could respond Deathwing cut in.

"It dosen't matter how fast your mouth is... your blade is pathetic in comparison to the combined might of Fire and Ice."the one called Deathwing said. As he said this I smirked.

"I charged through worse lava pools then what you can create when passing through my own kitchen" I said and again me and Illidan smirked.

Deathwing and The LIch King just scowled at us before shoving us out of the way. I drew Ivory and Ebony the moment this happened but Illidan put a hand over them and lowered them.

"I have a prediction on what is going to happen with this little challenge to Goku and Superman... if I am correct we will be able to fight them without reprucussions so just wait" he said and I nodded.

As we went to a table to start stratagising for a fight I saw a guy in a black batsuit mumble something to a green dude with a cape.

"Piccolo, the amount of people who have shown up from different universes... even for what Superman and Goku did it isn't natural... something is up" he said.

"I agree... perhaps we should look into it... the demonic powers that these newest combatants have... something tells me they aren't here of their own accord" the one called Piccolo said.

"All right... well if I know absolutly anything about Goku it is that he won't turn down these challenges, he will likely just convince Superman to assist him as a form of training and turn this into a kind of tournament." the one in the batsuit said.

I thought about this for a second... I mean I had been told about this resteraunt by Trish who heard about it from a demon... saying how it was a place for warriors good and bad to go and have a drink and not worry about duels to the death because everyone has a form of Immortality while in this inter-dimension as Trish had worded it.

Judging by how everyone else here were acting I had to doubt they knew we were immortal while here... oh well it's still a fight and a chance to get more skill for when I have to go to hell and finally take on the demon threat head-on.

**A/N - Hoped you liked my inclusions of these four new characters making up two new teams... I have one more idea for a team of Supergirl and Rogue but I am leaving this story for a week or so for you guys to send me ideas for more if you would like... my only rule for teams is that they must have something in common like how Hulk and Broly are both brutal fighters with almost infinite strength or how Dante and Illidan are both Demon Hunters... all ideas are welcome so be creative but don't be silly with the ideas.**

**I respond to All reviews Via PM or if you are a guest I shall respond in the Authors Note**

**SuperiorKnight- glad you liked it and Don't worry, this story will be updated regularly but as you read above I will be putting this on hold for any more ideas to come my way.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	4. Chapter 4 Girl Power

Chapter 4

Girl Power

Supergirl's POV

How ironic that a tournament of fighters was festuring and yet there wasn't a single girl in the mix.

I took a sip of my glass of Coke and chuckled as I watched the one called Kratos argue with the one who went by the name of Deathwing while my cousin and his friend Goku tried to stop a fight from breaking out.

I grinned to myself and continued thinking to myself.

"Hello there" came a female voice with a heavy accent that I couldn't quite put my finger on which one it was. I looked up and saw a girl about my age with brown hair and a white streak in her hair. she was wearing a green coat and had on leather gloves. "Hello" I said curious on who this person was... she definetly wasn't from my world

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked putting my glass down.

"Oh of course, I go by the name of Rogue" she said sitting accross from me "And I'm from the same world as the green bruiser over there" she added gesturing to the one named Hulk who was now threatening to beat the crap out of the one named Vegeta.

"I see, well I'm Kara but I go by the name Supergirl" I said shaking Rogues hand with her still having her glove on.

"Either way I think I should cut to the chase of why I'm here, I'm sure you noticed this little fued going on, well I thought we could add a bit of girl power to that mix... what do you say" Rogue said smiling.

I grinned and nodded.

"You got it" I said "but we would need to think through a strategy, we wouldn't have an automatic win in any case" I said glancing over at my Cousin Kal-El who has proven to be stronger then me in many scenario's.

"Well I think a parisitic touch would be a good advantage" Rogue said grinning and I titled my head in confusion at this statement. Fortunatly she elaberated "My power, skin to skin contact will allow me to replicate the powers and skills of any person at a ratio of 1 second of contact to a minute of powers, though draining the strength of the person I'm using it on" She said and I nodded understanding completely.

"Okay well here it is, I absorb energy from the rays of Yellow or Blue sun, this allows me for Strength, flight, speed, super senses and lazer vision. I can hold onto a charge and absorb more the closer I am to the sun" I said explaining my Kryptonian powers. Rogue nodded and just as she ordered a chocolate Milkshake from a blonde haired server we began to stratagise for taking down the various teams.

We were trying to think of a stratagy for Kratos and Spawn when the door to the Resteraunt. one had red armor and helmet and had a build that was similar to Hulk's but he had caucasian skin. the other was an EXTREMELY fat man wiearing a white Muscle Shirt and though he barely fit through the door and didn't look it I could just tell he was a formidable opponent. My cousin graoned as they approached him and Goku.

"Don't tell me, you want to challenge us?" Superman asked in a sarcastic tone. "That's right, the unstobbable force and imovable object" the Red armored one said. I looked over at Rogue who answered before I could ask

"They are from my world, the one in Red Armor is Juggernaut and he is an unstoppable force with strength that rival's Hulk's and the fat one is Blob, he can reflect almost any kind of projectile and other hits" Rogue said and I nodded. "All right well we had better start training if... oh what now!" I exclaimed as another being came in.

This one was weaing a black suit and tie and wearing pure black sunglasses, he had lback hair and moderately tanned skin and pure white teeth. he seemed to be something like a buisnessmen. I could tell without question that this being had power but for some reason he didn't seem to be here to challenge Supermanl or Goku.

The man approached them and spoke in a kind voice. "I hear you and your challengers are looking for a place to battle" he exclaimed bowing slightly. Goku waved away the man's curtsy. "No need to be so formal" he said smiling.

"Oh contrair. politeness is needed if I am to suggest what I would like to suggest" he said smiling. I raised an eyebrow and activated my Super-hearing to hear him more clearly. "You see I am from a world that none of you are from, in this realm there is a way to create a battlefield that would render you all immortal but when you would be dealt lethal damage you would be removed from the Arena" he said and at this Goku clapped his hands together in excitment.

"So your saying we can fight to our ABSOLUTE best and not worry aobut killing each other or others?" Goku asked extremely excited.

"Indeed Son Goku, so if the lot of you would like to do this we can arrange for a tournament to begin... next week" he said and at once Goku and everyone who had challenged him cheered with the exception of Spawn, The Lich King, Deathwing and Illidan who just nodded. "Very well, come back to this Bar in a week and I shall transport you all to my world where our tournament can begin" the man said before leaving the Restaurant. I turned to Rogue grinning. "Sweet so it's a tournament and we can both go all out with our powers!" I exclaimed and High-Fived Rogue.

"One week to get training and planning we better get a move on" Rogue said and we walked out of the Bar but not before passing Batman who had that look that I knew meant he was suspicious about something. I shrugged wondering what he could be thinking about. After all a tournament of titan's isn't unusual... oh yeah nevermind I guess it is.

**A/N - so what did you guys think of Chapter 4 to Armageddon Aftermath. and thanks to Robertson2013 for the Juggernaut and Blob idea.**

**How I need some help guys, you see for this to be an even tournament I am missing 3 teams. I have one more team planned for a team-up with Cell (DBZ) and Amazo (DC) but to even the numbers so no one would skip a round I need 3 more teams and I am not able to think of any. Well maybe Thor and Captain Marvel but other then that... would love to hear from you guys so feel free to leave a suggestion for a team.**

**My rules for team are simple**

**1. you cannot split up any team that already exsists**

**2. they must be serious fighters that have abilities that can be measured somewhat (don't bring in something from a comedy, bring in people who are meant to fight)**

**3. they can be from different universes but can also be from the same**

**4. No OC's**

**Hope to see what you guys and girls can come up with for the Tournament Of The Century.**

**As always I will respond to any and all reviews Via PM or if you are a guest then I will leave a response in the next Author's Note**

**Until next time... Ashbringer36 out**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans And rules

Chapter 5

Plans And Rules

Goku's POV

I could not believe that such a tournament was only two weeks away... the world tournament was nothing in comparison to this!

Me and Superman were at the Universal Bar and discussing what we were going to do.

"I think we should watch out for that Kratos and Spawn team... I could feel magic rolling off those two in waves" Said Superman a bit apprehensively

"Yeah but what about Broly and The Hulk, I don't know about the Hulk but Broly managed to be Gogeta, me and Vegeta fused into one being" I said also cautiously.

"Hey you two are the ones who got this whole tournament thing started right?" came the voice of the Bartender.

"Yeah we did" I said nodding excitedly.

"Well here you go, on the house" the bartender said sliding us both a bottle of Coke. "Hey you two haven't seen this have you?" the bartender asked handing us a piece of paper.

"Sign Up sheets... got hand out all over the place just after the declaration of the tournament" The Bartender explained as Me and Superman opened the Pan-flit and read the rules

**1. Teams of two no more no less**

**2. Team names are Compulsory No Exceptions **

**3. Any harm done to fellow combatants will result in Disqualification**

**4. This will be a simulated arena but it will seem real... you must be ready to feel real pain in order to compete**

**5. No sign-ups after the tournament has been announced.**

**6. All teams must choose two locations for a draw.**

"Seems fair enough" I said nodding as I read the final rule.

"We need a team name you know" Superman said.

"Yeah..." I said thinking for a second... Man Of Steel... Tenacious Super Saiyan. "Team Super Steel" I said.

"Pardon me" Superman said confused now.

"Tenacious Super Saiyan and The Man Of Steel... Super Steel" I said and Superman seeing my logic nodded.

"May we win this tournament and rid the dimension of evil" Superman said raising his glass of Coke.

I did the same and we drank the fizzy and strange drink.

**A/N - yeah this chapter has been Re-uploaded for one key reason! to change a name lol. yeah I noticed how much God's Suck sounds like God Sucks (I didn't mean that) and even though that is not what I meant to say that is what it came out as sometimes so yeah... changing that to Immortal Slayers**

**okay so here are the list of teams and can I please get you all to remember that submissions are closed for this tournament... A followup might be done if this is popular enough (after I'm done my other two stories) but for now the Submission is closed.**

**so the teams and their chosen locations stand as follows**

**Super Steel - Goku and Superman - Both chose the Solar System**

**Team Kick-ass - Vegeta and Shadow - Both chose Earth**

**Team Strength - The Hulk and Broly - Both Chose Earth**

**Team Immortal Slayers - Kratos And Spawn - Spawn chose hell while Kratos chose Olympus.**

**Team Demon's Blood - Dante and Illidan - Illidan chose the Black Temple and Dante chose the Underworld.**

**Team Girl Power - Rogue and Supergirl - both chose Earth**

**Team Thunder - Cpt Marvel and Thor - both chose Asgard**

**Team Rage - Zod and Atrocitus - Zod chose the Solar system and Atrocitus chose the Red Lantern Battery.**

**Team Power Steal - Parasite and Super Buu - Both chose Earth**

**Team Super Leaders - Darksied and Thanos - Darksied chose Apokolips and Thanos chose Titan (the moon)**

**Team Robot - Cell and Amazo - both chose Earth**

**Team Ninja - Avatar Aang and Naruto - Aang chose his own Dojo while Naruto chose a field with no enviromental advantages**

**Team Not-So-Dark - Inyuisha and Ichigo - Both chose bleak city streets.**

**Team Death - Lich King and Deathwing - Deathwing chose Deepholm and The Lich King chose Icecrown Citadel**

**Team Science - Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor - Doom chose castle Latervia and Luthor chose Lexcorp HQ**

**Team Unstoppable - Juggernaut and Blob - Both chose Blob's Gym.**

**So yeah here's an update to this chapter lol.**

**Not much else to say so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out**


	6. Chapter 6 And So It Begins

Chapter 6

Begining's And Meetings

Vegeta's POV

The day had finally arrived... the tournament was begining. Me and my teammate had gotten to the Universal Bar and we along with the rest of the very large group had been directed to a world that non of us had ever been to.

We were flying in what some of the earth-apes called "A plane" and the one in the suit who had told us about the tournament had reasoned with me and Shadow that not everyone had teleportation and we were supposed to show up at the same time.

The interior of the plane was simple white with comfortable chairs of leather and me and shadow were sitting at the back and each of the teams had seperated themselves so I decided to start thinking up a strategy.

"Okay Shadow do you remember our plan?" I asked

"Shut up Vegeta of course I remember I do have a brain" Shadow said and I chuckled.

A lab rat with a mind.

"Yes I remember, if it seems desperate sommon my super form and we combine the Final Flash and Chaos Blast" Shadow said crossing his arms in frustration and I chuckled again until I saw the tights-wearing-clown that Kakarot had teamed up with twitch his ear.

He was three seats in front of me and Shadow and for a second I thought he had heard me... but that was absurd as I was struggling to talk to Shadow over all the chatter flying everywhere.

* * *

Goku's POV

"Supes, you okay?" I asked.

Superman was sitting next to me on the plane we were taking to the tournament and me and Superman had been talking over the last touches on our strategy when Supes had stopped talking clearly listening to something.

"What is the Final Flash?" he asked turning to me again with a bit of a grin on his face.

"It's Vegeta's trademark attack, it is this massive release of energy that could anihalate entire mountains and concentrated to a beam capable of destorying a plantet" I responded.

"Great... combined with a powerful blast possibly an equivalant" and Supes smiled "we have our work cut out for us Goku" he said

"Yeah, but we will make it in the end... just focus" I said confindently. "Alright" Superman said and then I glanced over at Kratos and Spawn.

They were the team that made me feel uneasy. they had a will to kill that was for certain... I could tell that even if I couldn't sense Ki

* * *

Kartos's POV

These inferior mortals were really quite amusing... they thought they could kill the one who was capable of slaying every god on Mount Olympus.

Even without the assistance of the warrior sitting beside me I would most certainly win this tournament.

"So you don't think we need a stratagy do you" said Spawn from beside me in his deathly whisper of a voice.

"Well I do have a strategy... kill every team that gets in our way" I said smirking.

"However much I would love to fault you on that I cannot" Spawn said amusment hidden behind the deathly whisper.

"So you two seem confident" came a voice beside us.

I turned and saw the black clad weakling who had suggested his realm for this tournament.

"Indeed, there is no debate on us winning` I said menacingly.

"Well I wouldn't count your kills just yet... you two aren't the only ones with godly powers competing" he said and walked away before I could inquire what he was talking about.

I wondered what he was talking about but shrugged it off... no being was more powerful then team God's Suck.

* * *

Captain Marvel's POV

"The rest of the teams will be arriving shortly, get ready" came the voice of the announcer over the intercom.

Me and my teammate Thor were sitting in the lobby of a hotel that the combatants would be staying at during this tournament.

The group setting up this tournament calling themselves Arena Masters had gone around and found several teams that they thought would be liked by the people who would be watching in the audience and me and Thor along with several other teams had been selected.

"So are the warriors from your universe as mighty as they are made out to be?" Thor asked from beside me.

I was in my kid form which was getting me some wierd looks from passers by... oh how they would be surprised tomorrow.

"Yeah, the team that seems to be getting the most attention has Superman on it... he literally pulled the earth for five days straight... does that define as mighty in your book?" I asked and Thor nodded smiling.

"Indeed that would classify as Mighty" Thor said and as if on queue the door to the lobby opened.

The first people to come inside were a Shirtless man with white skin and a man in a black suit and both were emanating evil energies.

After that a bunch of other groups began to sign into the Hotel and I managed to find Superman and his partner Goku. "Hey Superman" I exclaimed half-walking half-jogging over to them.

"Hey Billy, what are you doing here?" Superman asked me.

"We are fighting in the tournament" I said gesturing to Thor who had walked up beside me. "Wow a runt like you competing in this tournament... listen kid this tournament is for big boys so why don't you just go home to your mommy" came the voice of a man who looked similar to Goku but definetly more arrogant.

This infuriated me to no ends and I was about to charge him before Thor put a hand on my shoulder.

"Save it for the battleground Billy, they will see your true power in due time" he said and I nodded.

"Well before this ends in a brawl we had better get going... we need rest for the tournament after all" Goku said and all of us except the arrogant person nodded and walked our seperate ways.

* * *

The Next Day (the simulation arena)

Narative POV

The tournament was about to begin.

the stadium was ablaze with millions of people waiting to catch a glimpse of the titans who were about to take the fhe arena and fight for their enjoyment.

The arena looked like an a colliseum but it was made from steel and much bigger.

in the middle there were sixteen holes in the ground where the teams would be standing.

Near the top of the stadium was a booth that looked like a kings booth and that was sort of what it was.

"Hello my friends" rang a voice throughout the arena. a familiar man in a black suit walked out into the the light on said booth and his face appeared on all of the Jumbotron's that were positioned on the North, East, South and west sides of the arena.

The moment this man's face appeared the packed stadium of 1 million all applauded to an earsplitting roar of appreciation.

"Ah hello my friends. I know that our universe has been failing recently and as I said I would I had all my resources devoted to finding a way to support and bring our land to it's former glory... and my friends our arena perfect for gladiator battles will be pushed to the limit's as we have titan's dueling to the death and helping our universe be brought to glory." The man said and again an earplitting roar of applause filled the arena where even below the surface where the teams were waiting could hear.

"Now I think it suiting to introduce the team who's actions set this affair in motion... I give you Son Goku and Superman AKA Team Super Steel!" and as he shouted this a pole like podium rose from the centre about 50 ft into the air were Superman and Goku were standing.

Superman had his arms crossed while smiling and Goku was waving at everyone very enthusiastically.

"And of course we cannot forget the team that helped give this tournament the push it needed to be set in motion, Vegeta and Shadow AKA Team Kick Ass!" and Vegeta and shadow rose from a podium next to Superman and Goku both looking sour clearly wanting to start fighting.

For about five minutes the teams were introduced one by one and until finally only Team Thunder was left to be called.

As the Black clad man announced Captain Marvel and Thor's team and they arose Vegeta sneered at Billy who hadn't changed to Captain Marvel yet. The crowd seemed to be confused as to why a kid was fighting in a battle like this... that is until Billy shouted his word of power.

"SHAZAM!" and as he hsouted this a thunderbolt came from the sky striking him and he was magically transformed into the godlike form of Captain Marvel.

Vegeta was Speechless and his jaw was hanging open.

He shook himself out of his state of shock just as the one organizing this said through the microphone

"Now the moment we have all waited for... the first battle" the man said and two top hats appeared before him both with labels in front of them one labled Teams and the other labeled Location. "Now I President Awesome declare the first battle of this tournament to be" and he put his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of white paper.

after pulling out this piece of paper he announced

"Team Death Vs." and he put his hand in the hat again and pulled out another piece "Team Kick-Ass."

At this Vegeta and Shadow both punched their fists together menacingly while Deathwing and The Lich King nodded sneeringly. Two large red buttons appeared in the center of each of their podiums but they weren't lit up.

After this the president put his hand into the hat marked Locations and pulled out a third piece of paper and announced "And they will be fighting in Hel!" and at this statement Vegeta grinned

"No point in saying go to hell in this fight" he said grinning. The lights in the center of the combatants podium's lit up and each of them pressed down on one of them.

The instant they did this they were imediatly transported somewhere else... and so it begins

**A/N - I am SO SORRY for not having the fight scene ready guys... please please please stick with me on this as I can GUARANTEE the fight for next chapter. **

**Really I just wanted to set the playing field for what I hope to do... I will be having some comical chapters with interactions of the team at either the Hotel, the Universal Bar and said chapter will end with the next battle being announced and in between those will be the chapters that will be fleshed out in no less than 750 - 1,000 words depending on how long the fight would actually last.**

**If there is a specific fight out of the teams you want to see then leave a review... all reviews good or bad will be taken into consideration unless it is a blatant flame (I.E "I hate this this idea is so stupid, you shouldn't be writing this etc) in which case I will laugh and you and disregard your review lol.**

**All reviews will be responded to yadiyadiyada (you guys have heard it all before lol)**

**Until the EPIC FIGHT TO COME Ashhbringer36 out**


	7. Chapter 7 Kick-Ass Vs Death

**Song Recommendations - The Savage Side Of Me by Miralce Of Sound **

**Or- Trauma Center New Blood Challenge Theme.**

**Or - Reminissions by Avenged Sevenfold**

Chapter 7

Kick-Ass Vs. Death

Narative POV

The two teams were dropped on opposite sides of a large pit. The location resembled the inside of a volcano with very stable ledges on the sides and a pit of pure lava that only Deathwing could withstand. the place was made of brimstone but would sustain the fight... for the most part.

Arthas gripped Frostmourne ready to fight, even though he was weakened by the fire of this place he could still fight with his unholy powers.

Shadow and Vegeta were unaffected by the fires but Deathwing got a large increase in power.

A voice boomed all around them as if a godly voice.

"The two teams have been dropped into this pit. there is a barrier around the walls so none of you can escape this pit until one team falls. even if one person of the team falls the other can keep fighting... ready... and... FIGH!"

At this Shadow ran around the pit and Vegeta flew accross Vegeta punching Arthas and Shadow kicking Deathwing before they could react.

Both members of Team Death staggered back until touching backs neither expecting their opponents to be so fast. Deathwing began firing lava blasts at Shadow who began effortlessly dodging while Vegeta began pressing a hard attack on Arthas who's armor was able to block most of Vegeta's Base Form attacks.

Arthas managed to block one of the punches from Vegeta with Frostmourne and the moment Vegeta's hand the blade it burned with an icy burn leaving a sickening sizzling sound from the flesh.

At the same time as the happend Shadow managed to throw a projectile at Deathwing who was knocked into the pool of lava only to transform into his gigantic dragon form and hover above all of the other combatants.

faking cowardice Arthas teleported away just as Deathwing began taking an extremely deep breath. Shadow picked up on this and instantly the green Chaos Emerald appeared in his hand.

"CHAOS...!" he began to shout.

Deathwing let the breath go and an almost unescapable wave of pure lava

"CONTROL!" Shadow shouted at the last second and was instantly teleported to a higher part of the arena. At the exact same time Vegeta had used Instant Transmission to escape the blast and landed next to Shadow.

'That's it Playtime is OVER!" and as Vegeta shouted the last word he began yelling incoherently and golden energy flowed around him in powerful waves.

His hair stood on end and turned from black to gold... he was now in Super Saiyan 1 form.

Arthas teleported just in front of them and gripped Frostmourne tightly this team completely ready.

Shadow charged Arthas and Vegeta was about to follow suit but was stopped by a wall of lava that was created by Deathwing.

Vegeta flew at the dragon and attempted to punch one of his scales only to have his fist break as he punched the almost unbreakable Elementium.

Vegeta growled as he examined his bloody hand. as Deathwing turns around Vegeta gets really pissed off and shoots his trademark

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" he shouted and at once a large purple beam of energy shot from his hands directly at a spot without Elementium plating.

Molten blood slowly seeped from the wound and Deathwing without warning thrashed around the cave creating a massive cave-in.

While this was happening Shadow was keeping a steady stream of attacks both Chaos based and punches but Arthas's armour wasn't letting up and it was just about to get worse.

Shadow managed to get a kick past Frostmourne and though unharmed Arthas was pushed back to a lower pedestal.

Seeing his companion thrash around uncontrollably Arthas smirked and slammed Frostmourne into the ground

"WATCH AS THE WORLD AROUND YOU... COLLAPSES!" he shouted and as he shouted the final word a blue misted crack appeared and stretched around the arena making pedastals fall to the lava below... Shadow along with it. as Shadow fell to the pit below him he managed to grab a ledge... though he was slowly slipping.

Arthas turned to Vegeta who was flying around Deathwing like an extremely persistant fly shooting blasts of Ki energy at him. Arthas created a blast of ice energy from the tip of his sword that Vegeta unwittingly failed to dodge.

The blast shoved him to the other side of the cavern where he now struggled to his feet.

Arthas thinking Shadow had burned in the pit below them and procceeded to help his teammate in finishing Vegeta.

Unfortunatly for Team Death Shadow was holding onto a ledge with 7 differently coloured jewels materializing around him with Chaos energy flowing around him.

As Vegeta got up he was burned and his upper shirt was tattered but his Saiyan tenacity was kicking in and he wasn't about to give in.

As Deathwing prepared to send a wave of fire at Vegeta a loud BANG was heard throughout the cavern.

"NOW FACE THE TRUE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" These words thundered through the cavern and only a milisecond after they were said a blur of gold knocked Arthas over and shot an extremely powerful blast right at Deathwing's eye sending his tail into another earth quake causing fit.

"Good timing lab rat" Vegeta said cockily as he let out another yell and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and punched Arthas in the back knocking him to his stomach.

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" Vegeta shouted again and hit Arthas square in the chest with the powerful purple blast.

Deathwing descended to the bottom of the lava pit and Vegeta flew to his teammates side prepared to finish Arthas.

"Ready to die Frosty?" Vegeta asked sneeringly.

Though none of them could see it Arthas was smirking under his crown... he knew what was coming.

"YOU CANNOT KILL DEATH SO EASILY!" a voice thundered around them and suddenly Deathwing ascended from the lava pit almost fully healed.

"AND YOU CANNOT SO EASILY KILL THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS!" Vegeta shouted back he and Shadow flying above Deathwing.

Arthas jumped to Deathwings back and both of them prepared to launch a final blast to finish this fight.

Shadow flicked away his inhibiter rings and both of them prepared to unleash all their power.

"FINAL... FLASH" Vegeta shouted.

"CHAOS BEAM" Shadow shouted

"APPOCALYPSE!" Arthas shouted

"CATACLYSM!" Deathwing shouted and blasts of gold, purple and red energy shot from the combatants just as the place began to fall...

It was nothing but blinding light but when the smoke cleared it was revealed that the people left standing were...

"TEAM KICK-ASS WINS!" President Awesome shouted happily and excitedly as Vegeta and Shadow levitated triumphantly in the middle of the arena and their combatants were removed from the arena.

"The tournament will resume tomorrow everyone... the losing team will be allowed to stay and watch the rest of the tournament... I hope you all thought this was an amazing match, but we aren't even close to the end so be sure to get back to the arena at 12 o clock"

and at this the arena began filling out chat about what was about to come in the next fight

**A/N - HOLY CRAP THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! **

**okay so here is something I will be putting into each fight chapter... the Author's Log. - this log will basically be my reasoning on why the team that won did win. before I give it I want to make absolutly clear that I am not going to pretend to be GOD OF DEBATES! or anything and if any of you haave something you think I overlooked feel free to call me on it.**

**Author's Log - While Deathwing gained a power up in Hell because of the fire Arthas lost some of his power so with this in mind the powers relatively evened out to what they would have been in any other enviroment. Now Vegeta and Shadow do have the edge in speed without question and this gave them an advantage but Strength and element power definetly shifted in Deathwing's favor, the Elementium plating is an unbreakable metal and is very hard to debate Vegeta breaking... but as we all know Deathwing isn't entirely Elementium so it wouldn't have been protection against that final blast flying in every direction. While Arthas is a master at luring people into his hands (proven by the Icecrown Citadel) but we don't know how long it took him to think of that plan and we can't confirm that he could think on the fly so while intellect goes to team Death we can't confirm if that intellect moves fast enough for the tight quarters of this kind of combat.**

**So yeah there is my reasoning so go ahead if you find a flaw in it I will listen... but just FYI I am a huge Warcraft fan so you are a moron if you whine at me for being Biased towards Team Kick-Ass.**

**All reviews get responded to and what not.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Kick-ass just kicked ass

**Song Suggestion - My Iron Skin by Miracle Of Sound**

**Or - Superman vs. Batman by The Warp Zone**

Chapter 8

Team Kick-Ass Just Kicked Ass

Vegeta's POV

Never was there a doubt that we would win against such primitive beings.

Me and Shadow had just gotten back to the hotel along with the rest of the combatants and all I had on my mind now was getting some food and thankfully a buffet had been set up by the President for all the combatants.

We walked into the buffet area and the moment we got there I charged towards the buffet and began stuffing my face with as much food as I could... that arena was realistic and I had been made hungry by that fight.

"Hey does the piggy want that food punched into slope so it's easier to eat?" came an arrogant voice. I looked up and saw the white haired human with the red coat who called himself Dante.

"You really do have nerves boy, but you have nothing that could compete with me" I said proudly walking over to him.

"Yeah save it for the arena why don't ya" Dante said taking a bite of the earth delicacy called Pizza.

"Are you to scared to fight me here you stupid earth ape!" I shouted and at this the man laughed

"Scared of a guy who can make his hair go spiky and give off a light show... dude the worst you'll do is give me a headache" the human said cockily.. I raised my fast but before I could unleash a punch I felt a poke in my side.

I looked down and saw Shadow standing there.

"What is it... I'm about to teach this moron a lesson!" I hissed.

"Hey, you want that opportunity to fight Goku and Superman or not, we will get disqualified if we pick a fight here" Shadow said and however much I hated the idea I had to acknowledge that he had a good point.

"We'll see you in the arena boy, be prepared to fall" I hissed before going back to the arena.

* * *

Goku's POV

* * *

"So supes when do you think we will get to fight?" I asked as I ate my food. unlike Vegeta I hadn't fought so I had enough energy left to grab a plate and in fill it several feet high with food instead of eating from the buffet.

"Oh about that" came a childish voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw the kid who had turned into the one known as Captain Marvel standing there with the one named Thor behind him.

"We heard something on our way out of the arena" and I got a little curious at this point.

"What was it?" I asked a little confused.

"There's a rumour going around that the president is going to rig the next draw so that you guys are guaranteed to fight next round" he said.

"Why?" Supes asked.

"Well you two are the ones who got this started, you two are the center of the whole thing and some of the audience wants to see you two fight, help build up some hype you know" Cap said.

"Well sweet, I wonder who our opponents will be" I said thoughtfully "I hope it's you two"

"Eih, that would be a match for the ages but if our information is correct then you two will be pulled first with the second being fair" Thor said and I nodded.

"Well either way that answers your question Goku" Supes said and I nodded excitedly... Finally we would get to fight"

* * *

The Next Day - at the arena

* * *

Today knowing that I would finally get to fight someone in this tournament I was especially excited and thankfully we did not have to wait for all the intro's.

All the teams were raised on their pedastal's aside from Arthas and Deathwing who were now sitting in the stands looking pretty mad.

Arthas and Deathwing had gone straight to their room cleary mad that they had lost and hadn't even ate... clearly they weren't good sports.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you day to of round one of this extraordinary tournament!" came the voice of president awesome.

The moment he spoke the crowd erupted in a burst of applause which lasted for about a minute.

"Okay, now I could go through all the intro's but you didn't pay to hear me talk about who these people are, we all know these 15 teams of extraordinary beings and so I shall just get to the draw!" he said and as expected he didn't shuffle through the hat very much the first time.

He pulled out the first team "Team Super Steel" and two red buttons appeared in our pedestal. "Versus" and he pulled another team from the hat this time actually shuffling through it in a fair way "Team Science."

I looked over to the pedestal that the team had been called was standing on.

One of them had a bald head and was currently wearing a green mechanical suit while the other had a green cape and had what looked like metal skin.

"And the battlefield will be" and he drew the third piece of paper "Lexcorp!" and the crowd cheered but Superman groaned.

I didn't know what he was worried about but I didn't really worry about it at that moment, we were about to fight and that was all that mattered as I put my hand on one of the red buttons in the middle of the pedestal.

**A/N - yeah I took that request for Super Steel Vs. Science and fighting on one of their home front's was really the only way it would seem fair so yeah.**

**Okay so I will be doing a bit of research on all of these characters to make sure I have everything in order so if any of you have info on Doc Doom or Luthor that you want to make sure I have you can PM me, same with Goku and Superman.**

**Superiornite - Those are some good idea's, She-Hulk and Wonder Woman are pretty good as is Superboy and Gohan but Batman and Ironman... their combat techniques are extremely different and in this setting I'm not certain how it would end.**

**I am thinking of doing a followup to this at one point with a different cast though there might be a different approach so we will have to see if those teams will qualify but unfortunatly it is too late to add those teams, and as a sidenote it would be great if you could make an account so I could PM my responses instead.**

**as always criticism is welcome and I can tell flames from critiscism so if it is a flame I will laugh at it and ignore it.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Science Vs SuperSteel

**song recommendation - 115 by Elena Siegman.**

**Or - Mortal Kombat Original Theme**

FIght # 2

Supersteel Vs. Science

The place where the fighters were going to begin was the lower part of the building that stemmed 30 stories. This area and five floors above and below were all office workings with computers desks, white paint on the wall and very little space for fighting... at least if you were unable to break everything and move it aside subconsciously.

Superman and Goku appeared on the north side of the room with Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor appearing on the other side.

Without hesitation Goku Charged forward and punched Doctor Doom in the chest while Superman did the same for Luthor.

Both geniuses were sent through the window but caught themselves in the air Luthor activating their flight capable boots.

Goku got into a fighting stance and charged again but this time Lex was able to time Goku's charge and slash him with the energy blade in his right arm.

Goku not seeing this weapon was thrown back smashing through even more glass but thankfuly his body had taken the hit with minimal damage.

Doom began throwing blue magical projectiles and Superman using his Torqausn-Rou dodge these attacks with ease.

Goku wiped a small amount of blood from his chin before getting up and throwing a Destructo Disk at Luthor who reflected the attack with his energy sword.

Luthor charged his armor's thrusters and charged at Goku who did the same.

Goku prepared to punch Luthor in the stomach again with as much force as he could but Luthor reached for a button on his left gauntlet.

Luthor pressed the button just as Goku hit him and an electric shock more then powerful enough to be lethal to a human was sent through Goku.

Goku was not prepared for this hit and in base form it definitely sapped some of his strength.

Meanwhile Superman was dodging Magical projectiles from Doom who kept the pressure on Superman by continuing to throw these projectiles at a speed fast enough preventing Superman from getting close.

Superman using his inhuman speed dodged around Doom's unrelenting blasts and shot him in the back with his Lazer vision.

Doom created a force-field that absorbed this blast before turning around and shooting Superman with a much faster blast of energy that he was unable to dodge.

Goku who was using Ki blasts that Lex was using his shields to absorb saw this and immediatly charged Doom punching him in the back.

Goku then did a technique at such speeds even Superman couldn't keep up and that very instant several clones of himself appeared around Doom who began shooting energy projectiles at all of them.

Superman charged at Luthor taking up his allies attack but Luthor grinning shot superman with a green blast of energy square in the chest... a blast of Superman's greatest weakness... kryptonite!

Superman staggered back but not out yet. shot his lazer vision at Luthor's hand in an attempt to destroy the kryptonite energy generator but Luthor block the blast with his shield generator in his gauntlet.

As this was happening Goku was fighting Doom who was using his shields both magical and mechanical to block Goku's Ki attacks.

"Enough of this!" Goku exclaims before spreading his arms apart and golden lightning envelops him as he powers up... He is now in his Super Saiyan 1 formation.

Goku charged at Doom and pummeled him with his new powers fists flying.

Doom was holding him off with all the power he had with his magic and his suit and Luthor, seeing his allies situation shot a blast of kryptonite at Goku who saw this coming and dodged it.

While Luthor was distracted Superman got up and attempted to attack Luthor in a pressure point that was in his neck but Luthor just grabbed Supe's hand, whisked around and in one instant a blade of solid Kryptonite was embedded in Superman's chest going all the way through his stomach.

Luthor pulled the blade out of Superman's stomach and watched as he fell to the ground with blood seeping from the wound that Superman was clutching.

Goku sensing the distress turned around and saw his friend in peril.

already having forgot that they were in a fake arena he acted with haste

"SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled and without warning both Luthor and Doom were blinded.

Goku used this time and flied directly to Superman, grabbed his shoulder and then used Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Superman to the roof of the building.

The moment the solar rays hit Superman's skin he began to open his eyes as seconds before he had fallen unconcious.

"Supes, you okay?" Goku asked pulling a bag of Sensu Beans from his outfit and passing one to his friend.

"I think so... what's this, one of those Sensu Beans?" Superman asked taking the green bean.

"Yeah, eat it and that wound should be gone" Goku said and Superman nodded before eating the bean.

The moment the bean hit Superman's throat the wound in his chest sealed itself and Superman stood up without injury and began recharging as much as he could.

Meanwhile down below Luthor and Doom had finally got their vision back and saw that their adversaries were gone

"Curses, they must have gone to the roof so Super-moron could recharge" Luthor exclaimed.

"Well perhaps we should go a bit more equipped this time" Doom said before reaching out with his mind and telepathically summoning several robot's from the Robot-division of Lexccorp.

At once an army of about 75 robot's each one armed with rocket's, machine guns and electrical shock capabilities came through the floor with rocket feet. Each one had a silver head and seemed to have Luthor's face but each one was in silver military gear.

"And now!" Doom said before opening a portal and summoning a horde of about 50 demons each one with an axe in hand. Each one had red skin and horns and their head with shirtless toned chests and chains with hooks attached to their backs.

"Now we are at full strength" Doom said smirking under his helmet.

Luthor grinned back and as the demonic forces marched up the stair they along with their robotic allies used their boot jet's to reach the top and ended up Surrounding Superman and Goku who had clearly been thinking of a plan.

Both fighters entered battle stances back to back and Goku who was still in his Super Saiyan one form smirked

"They brought some numbers... what do you think Supes?" Goku asked

"I think they are going down" Superman said smirking back at his ally.

Several of the robot's shot their missiles and the two of them scatted easily taking each of these things out with simple punches

"gah!" superman yelled as he was speared in the back by a magical hook that came from the demon's that Doom had summoned.

"Supes!" Goku yelled before shooting the demon that had gotten hold of him with a blast of Ki which made the thing disappear as well as the hook.

"Thanks" Superman yelled back before pummelling another one of the robot's that had tried fruitlessly to shoot him in the chest.

Luthor began shooting at Superman with his Kryptonite blasts but this time expecting it he managed to dodge all of it but unfortunatly still got hit by a magical attack from Doom that sent him crashing to the ground where the demons began to converge on him.

Seeing the desperation of the situation Goku transformed again this time into Super Saiyan 2 before hovering above the building, put his hands together and began to shout

"KA...ME...HA...ME" and Superman realizing what his friend was doing flew away from the building at top speed just as Goku shouted

"HA!" and the blue beam of destruction known as the Kamehameha rained down on Lexcorp destroying the entire building and killing all the remaining demons and robot's with it.

It was just Superman, Goku, Doom and Lex now... 2 on 2.

Doom seeing a bit of desperation locked eyes with Goku and began a form of telepathic attack on Goku that would allow him to assume control over Goku.

As this was Happening Luthor charged at Superman with his Kryptonite blade in one hand and the energy blade in the other Superman dodging each clumsy strike.

Superman dodged for about 30 seconds before being caught off guard by A blast of Green Kryptonite energy that Lex sent at him from the hand that had the Energy blade in it. Superman crashed down to the ground where Goku was being taken over.

Superman who had been weakened by the hit from the Kryptonite still had enough charge left for one more strike... and he saw his friend.

Without second thought Superman used his super breath and blew hard enough for Goku's head to swivel to one side and break the line of sight it would have taken to finish the attack... so Doom's conciousness returned to his own form.

"Was he?" Goku asked incrediouslessly.

"Attacking your mind" Superman finished

"Why that little!" Goku said infuriated and transformed once more to Super Saiyan three.

In this state terrible hair-granting state Goku flew over to Superman.

"Let's finish this" he said before putting his hands at his side in a crouching position and shouting the words

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" and at this Goku shot the blast of energy even more powerful then the first. Doom and Luthor put everything they had into their shields and they just might have had enough to repel the Kamahameha... but they weren't facing JUST Goku.

Superman put what was left of his Solar Energy reserve into his Heat Vision.

The blue and red beams met at the shields finally breaking through them and vaporizing both Doom and Luthor...

The battle ended and as both teams were removed from the arena Goku whooping into the air and returning to his base form.

"Well I don't think I need to say anything for that fight" President Awesome's voice thundered through the stadium.

"But that is just the first taste of what is to come. Come back tomorrow my friends for the next match up!" and at this the stadium began filling out every murmuring excitedly about the match they had just witnessed.

**A/N - OMG even more fun then Death Vs. Kick-ass (gasps for air) Dammit guys this was a lot closer then some of you might think.**

**so without further ado here is my Author's Log for this fight.**

**Author's Log** -

**Superman and Goku's speed and strength obviously gave them the edge at the begining of my analysis but the focus swiftly switched once I recognized the Kryptonite. Lex's Warsuit would give Lex an edge against Superman we have seen Superman press through the effects of Kryptonite for a time while fighting the even more Kryptonite powerful Metallo or Kryptonite Man so that was not an automatic Superman game over. Now this considered combined with Goku obviously not being affected and possibly destroying the Kryptonite it was not very big deal. another point that could have been brough up is Doom's ability to take over someone's mind. Now this is a physcic thing and can be resisted by someone who is extremly powerful in mental defense and Superman who has resisted Maxwell Lord for somewhere around 5 years straight is powerful enough to resist Doom... Now Goku fans would definetly want to bring up Babadi's powers and how they had no effect on Goku however doing my own research on Babadi I discovered that his mental attack focuses on one's inner evil and Goku who has almost none of had a HUGE advantage of Babadi, that and he dosen't have any actual real physcic blocks beyond his own will which wouldn ot be enough to resist Doom's grasp. However with this in mind it is possible for Doom to take over Goku but the fact that Doom dosen't like doing that combined with the eye-contact requirment AND Superman watching Goku's back this is very unlikely to work often. Doom though magicaly powerful isn't a Prodigy when it comes to magic... he is good but compared to fight's like Captain Marvel or Black Atom his magic is mundane and thereby wouldn't really be a game changer.**

**Wooh that's a lot of info lol.**

**Okay if anyone see's a flaw in my logic please call me on it but I will not regard your info if you are being an angry fanboy, you must bring something logical to the table for me to take you seriously**

**I will be taking requests for fights though of course the four teams that have fought can't fight again unless they won in which case they will fight in round 2.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sciemce Beaten By Brawn

**Song Recomendation - Redemption Blue's by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 10

Science Beaten By Brawn

Vegeta's POV

So kakarot and that tight wearing clown Superman had just managed to beat two Earth apes with suits of armor... How pathetic.

Even that sword wielding moron and the dragon were a bigger challenge then those pathetic humans.

"Dude that fight was just plain awesome!" I heard a boyish voice say.

I turned around and saw the being who called himself Captain Marvel speaking with Kakarot and Superman.

"Oh please, we could have beaten them without even going Super" Shadow said from beside me and I smirked and nodded in approval.

"Aye, perhaps we will fight each other in the next match, if you think your last match was difficult then you will surely fall in that match" came the voice of the one who called himself Thor.

"Oh look Goldy Locks is making threats" came an extremly cocky voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that fool named Dante walking towards me and Shadow.

"You inferior Hell-spawn whelp, You really think you can stand against the Prince of Saiyans" I said crossing my arms

"Yeah I think I can beat some long haired monkey" The hunter retorted.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted "GALLICK GUN FIRE!" and the familiar Purple blast of energy was blasted towards Dante. Dante pulled his sword from his back and managed to stop the blast but skidding back about 10 ft in the process.

"Come on monkey boy, you want a bannana" Dante taunted brandishing the sword known as Rebellion at me.

"Stop it guys" came the familiar voice of Kakarot.

"Save it for the arena!" came the voice of Thor as both fought to restrain me. Right, that man's stupid rules were preventing me from putting this stupid hell-spawn in it's place... by Vegeta I hope I get team Demon's Blood drawn in round 2.

* * *

Kratos's POV

* * *

Ha these mortals think they can win this tournament... .with the full might of Olympus at my back I could win this even without the assistance of Spawn.

"They squabble amongst themselves yet it is clear who would win" I spoke to myself smirking

* * *

Avatar Aang's POV

* * *

I can't Believe I was convinced to enter such a violent tournament for training... this... is just too violent... and those devices as so dam confusing.

"Hey dude you okay?" came the voice of my partner Naruto.

"I'm fine, I just don't see how I could have been coerced into joining a tournament with such evil within it" I said

"You mean that Kratos and Spawn team huh" Naruto said nodding "Well there are some good guys in this tournament too... even besides us" Naruto said and I just nodded at this.

"Very well... well we shall see what battle tomorrow brings" I said nodding

* * *

The Next Day Narrative POV

* * *

WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO DAY THREE OF THE TOURNAMENT OF WORLD!" yelled the voice of President Awesome.

the big stadium filled with millions as always cheered deafeningly.

"And today our combatants are!" The President yelled with his magnified voice as he drew a card from the first hat. "TEAM NINJA... VS." and he drew another card from the hat "TEAM IMMORTAL SLAYERS!"

At this Kratos cracked his knuckles and spawn chuckled as he looked over at their opponents.

Naruto was getting excited about the fight and Aang was looking at their opponents with apprehension.

"AND THEY WILL BE FIGHTING AT!" the President yelled drawing a card from the second hat "METROPOLIS."

The moment the location was announced two buttons appeared in the centre of both the pedestals.

Aang and Naruto shared one quick nod before putting their hands on the buttons and Spawn and Kratos shared a smirked at each other before doing the same.

And so finally the next battle was about to begin

**A/N - I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! sorry but if you didn't read my profile last week were my finals and I had no time for any of my fanfic's. **

**This chapter was some terrible filler but I had no idea what to do... don't worry the next fight will be as good as ever and should be up within the week (My hope is Wednsday or thursday) **

**Either way I'd like to give a shout out to Superiornite who has some really cool crossover stories under his belt (I highly recommend you all go check out his stories) and I am the hope of the universe (he writes rap battle lyrics... again highly recommended)**

**Now feel free to leave a suggestion for the next fight after this one.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Immortal Slayer Vs Ninja

**Song Recommendation - Kill The Sound - Dead Rising 2 soundtrack.**

**Or The Dead Don't Shuffle by Miracle Of Sound**

Fight # 3

Immortal Slayer Vs Ninja

Narrative POV

It was overcast weather in the Simulated Metropolis.

The tall buildings with a bleak grey everywhere. The match was starting in a moderate part of the city where the buildings were unmarked and 30 stories high.

As usual the barrier in between the two teams seperated Kratos and Spawn from Naruto and Aang on the other.

The announcers voice rang out "BEGIN!" and at this the barrier went down.

Kratos drew the Blades Of Exile and swung the chained blades visciously at his opponents who both dodged.

Spawn Teleported behind Naruto and sent out chains from Leetha to attack him though Naruto was able to use his martial arts to keep the chains at bay.

While Naruto was locked in combat with Spawn Aang was using all his Airbending powers to dodge the viscious onslaught from Kratos and his Blades Of Exile.

Kratos performed a maneuver that brought both blades down on Aang and the weapons began to emit fire as they came down.

Aang did one fluent motion with his hands and took control of the fire on the blades and made it run down singeing Kratos's arms not only wounding the god slayer but also slowing his strike allowing Aang to easily dodge.

Meanwhile Naruto was using his Shadow Clone technique to create five clones that surrounded Spawn.

As all of these clones charged in using martial arts to keep Spawn on the backpedal and it looked like they might over power him until Spawn teleported away in a flash of green fire

Spawn reappeared on the top of a 30 story building and pulled a Submachine Gun from his suit and began firing at the Shadow Clones and Naruto himself.

All of the Naruto clones and himself scattered and several of the Clones dissappeared as bullets hit them but Naruto managed to get to the inside of a building unscathed.

Spawn teleported himself down to the building that Naruto had went into and once again it was chains Vs martial arts.

As that fight was happening Kratos had punched the ground with the Nemian Cestus gauntlets.

Aang had Jumped to dodge the shockwave and slashed Kratos with a whip of water which sent Kratos back but unharmed.

Kratos after getting back up charged at Aang using the Boots Of Hermes. leaving a path of fire Kratos gripped the Nemian Cestus and prepared to unleash a deadly blow.

Aang seeing this coming used his Earthbending abilities to summon a thick layer of rock which Kratos smashed through. This slowed Kratos down enough for Aang to be able to take the blast that was dealt to him by the gauntlets.

Aang still ended up flying into a room through a glass window and he landed in the same building that Naruto and Spawn were fighting in.

Naruto seeing his ally was about to get crushed abandoned his attack of Spawn and channeled his energy into a ball of energy in his hand. Naruto threw the Rasengan at Kratos who wasn't expecting this got shoved backwards by the blast.

As Kratos practically flew to the other side of the street Naruto shared a word with his ally

"Switch partners" He said and Aang understood instantly and as Naruto charged at Kratos Aang turned to Spawn.

Aang used his Firebending to create several balls of fire and he threw them at Spawn who used his own elemental powers to turn the blasts away just enough so they missed.

"Your pissing me off!" Spawn said menacingly before summoning a sword from Leetha's power and making it fly at Aang.

Aang dodged this strike and then used his Earthbending to make a spike appear below Spawn which impaled him.

after this happened Aang turned to go help his friend.

Meanwhile Naruto had entered a far more powerful form... his Sage form which he was now using to keep Kratos on the Backpedal who was blocking everything with the Golden Fleece.

Aang created a blast of air below Kratos that was strong enough to make him lose his stance long enough for Naruto to get several brutal strikes in at his opponent that clearly left a toll on Kratos.

As Kratos stood up from getting knocked down after Naruto's brutal strikes he grinned.

"Feel the wrath of the god slayers!" He said and Naruto saw at once what was happening just from that one statement. He turned around just in time to stop a dagger coming into Aangs neck from Spawn who was fully healed from Aang's attack.

"Now you will fall to my might!" Kratos exclaimed making the Blade Of Olympus appear in his hands.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Naruto exclaimed before making a swift movement and suddenly the area around them was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto clones.

Each one of these clones then activated his 9 tailed Chakra form.

As he was supposedly engulfed in fire along with all the other Shadow Clones they charged and Aang summoned all of his power into a deadly Fire blast.

Spawn channelled all his demonic powers into his defense and Kratos used the Golden Fleece to it's fullest extent.

As Aang, Naruto and all of Naruto's clones finished their onslaught Kratos and Spawn seemed depleted and Naruto began channeling one final blast of energy.

Spawn however had a plan to finish these two off... he just needed to gather energy from Kratos.

Naruto threw the blast and both members of team Immortal Slayer seemed to have been vaporized... yet they hadn't left the arena yet...

"What... but they fell... how could they..." Naruto said before he suddenly spat blood at Aang... a blade petruding his back.

"Die!" Spawn said before making one fluent motion and slitting Aang's throat with a dagger from his suit ending the match.

"my my... I think we need a replay on that!" Came the voice of President Awesome.

Indeed as all of the combatants exited the simulator and everyone, combatant and audience were confused beyond thought.

The large screen that originally showed the fight replayed the final scene of the fight and we now see Spawn using the final moments to draw as much energy as he could healing his wounds and fatigue in the process before teleporting and turning invisible just before the much larger Rasangan hit.

"WELL THAT CERTIANLY WAS QUITE THE DEVIOUS PLAN... ALL IS FAIR THOUGH SO TEAM IMMORTAL SLAYER WINS!" President awesome preeched aloud for everyone to hear and once again cheering arose from the stands.

This had to have been the greatest turn of events in this entire tournament so far.

**A/N - holy shit guys I am really sorry for not updating but you would not believe how confusing Naruto's powers are... dammit I just know I got somthing wrong with him.**

**speaking of which here is my Author's Log for this fight**

**Author's Log - While Kratos and Spawn clearly have the edge in strength the speed actually needs to go to Naruto and Aang. Elemental prowess though this is debateable I think Aang's elemental control exceeds Spawn's due to training and actual elemental prowess (spawns is somewhat minor) Now Kratos was also limited in weapons because anything that used the fire element could be turned against him by Aang. Now this also shifted once I looked at the powers of Spawn... The gunshot's of Spawn would easily have destroyed Shadow Clones and neither Aang or Naruto have holy or unholy powers to use against him meaning they couldn't use Spawn's weakness... and he is just as hard to kill as Superman is to kill without kryptonite or magic without holy or unholy power. And lastly Spawn as will be the same with all the fights had tons of energy to feed on during this fight so there was a good cardio edge to him.**

**So there is my reasoning though I am the most unsure about this fight then I have with any other debate so please feel free to call me on this... this is not solid and I feel that this one was the most un solid as I have ever done.**

**Either way hope you guys enjoyed and (sorry if this is begging) but I will say that well thought out reviews (Constructive critisiscm of any kind mostly) motivate me to write so you might notice things come faster if this gets reviewed lol but it will be updated no matter what guys... I will never leave a story for an uncontinued lol.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Gods and Demons

Song Recomendation - okay I'm lost on this one guys lol... just look up somthing with a calm feel but at the same time just average.

Chapter 12

Gods and Demon's

Luthor's POV

Interesting... Spawn and Kratos were truly remarkable beings... if I could simply find a way to replicate their powers into a clone... dam but the last time that happened I got Bizaro.

I was contemplating this idea when my partner approached me.

"We fell, the reward is lost... why are you staying here?" Doom asked.

"Because sometimes victory can be found in defeat... if I could study these beings powers I could find I way to finally defeat Superman... once and for all" I said smirking.

"I see... perhaps analyses of the remaining fighters could bring about the final defeat of the Fantastic Four... you make a valid point Luthor" Doom said

"Of course I do" Luthor said smugly.

* * *

At the Buffet - Supergirl's POV

* * *

Brutal... just brutal.

That is the only word I could use to define the team Immortal Slayer's.

"Hey Supergril... you okay?" Rogue asked from beside me.

"Fine... that one team though... their tactics just leave chills even if you weren't on the battlefield" I responded shaking my head.

"Hey at least we know we don't have to fight them in the first round" Rogue reassured and I couldn't help but smile... who were we going to get pinned against... when were we going to step into the arena? That is what I want to know.

"Aye you both fought well" came the voice of a being I knew to be named Thor.

I looked over and saw he and Captain Marvel were talking with Naruto and Aang.

"Yeah... can't believe I had to try using so many Shadow Clone's and 13 tailed fox transformation and they survived... dam no wonder they kill gods" Naruto said.

"They are indeed great warriors... still I have yet to see the rest of the combatants... do you know when we will fight friend?" Thor asked no one in particular.

"Not sure really... I was wondering the same thing about our team" I said walking up to them.

"Indeed... perhaps our teams will meet in battle... of course in the arena there is no kindness towards women" Thor said.

I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Who says we would need generosity in the ring?" I asked crossing my arms in indignation.

"I never said you would need it" Thor said "and it is good to know you wont"

"Alright well where are the days victor's anyway... I really would have thought they would want to be here to boast of their victory" Rogue said.

"I heard they thought the rest of the combatants were beneath them so they left for the rest of the round" Captain Marvel said rolling his eyes.

I swear everyone else would think this crazy that Cap was competing... at least looking at him in his child form... that is unless they knew what the simple word Shazam would do to him!

"Alright well I'm off to bed... want to have my rest if we're drawn for tomorrow's match" Rogue said walking off.

"Good idea" I said "See ya later guys" I said before following her up to our room.

* * *

Illidan's POV

* * *

Pizza... what was Dante's obbession with this delicacy... it was covered in such a mess of liquid substance he called "grease." it was just so repulsing.

"Come on lighten up Tattoo boy" Dante smirked and I just had to sigh.

"Fine, well lets hope you aren't as arrogant in the arena as you are right now" I said before standing up and walking away.

As I walked away I ended up bumping into a being. This person had a beard and mustache, looked human and was wearing a black suit with a portion of his chest showing.

"How dare you!" came the voice of this being. "Kneel in apology to Zod before I pummel you for this outrage!" the being shouted.

I smirked and drew my blades from my back.

"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" I shouted before throwing a blast of Unholy fire at him.

The man named Zod dodged and proceeded to attempt to punch me but just as this happened two blasts of energy erupted between us... one a red beam, the other a golden orb.

I was thrown backwards because of this attack and as I got up I saw who were behind the attack.

The two beings named Goku and Superman.

"Enough Zod!" Superman yelled.

"Superman!" Zod yelled completely forgetting about me and rounding on Superman.

"ENOUGH!" came a resounding voice from around the room.

A familiar Tuxedo wearing person known as President Awesome was standing in the doorway.

"Enough of this fighting... you are all here to combat in the arena... please do not injure yourselves before the fight... and the next instigator I find will have his or her team disqualified!" The president said and at once everyone settled... of course... we were here to prove we were the best.

"So you complain to me about being hotheaded" Dante said smirking.

I grunted and walked away intending on getting some sleep before tomorrow's match.

* * *

The Next Morning - Narrative POV

* * *

As always the teams that were still competing were lined up on the pedastals waiting for the names to be drawn.

"Well lets see what battle today's draw brings!" President awesome said to some wild applause from the audience.

He reached into a hat and pulled out a card "TEAM THUNDER!" was called and at this Thor gripped Mulnir in his hand smirking and Captain Marvel smiled like the kid he really was.

"VERSUS!" and another card was drawn "TEAM DEMON'S BLOOD!" And at this Illidan smirked ready to fight and Dante twirled his guns in his hands before holstering them again.

"AND THE BATTLEFIELD WILL BE!" and a card was drawn from the second hat. "OLYMPUS" And as the location was called the familiar buttons appeared in the middle of the two competing teams pedatal's.

As the members of both teams put their hands on one of the buttons they were all ready for battle.

**A/N - indeed the teams are ready for battle and I am ready to begin the analysis for their battle lol.**

**okay guys I have a few things I want to say**

**First off I have set up a poll on my profile. this poll has my three stories on it and I want you guys, my readers to vote on which story you want me to pay the most attention to... do not worry all my stories will be updated but you will notice that the winner of this poll gets updates more often.**

**and secondly if you guys like Hunger Games then I would like to suggest a story for you guys to go check out... What The Water Gave (I have it favourited on my profile) it's a S-YOT where author's submitted characters... go over and check it out... and if you guys fee like it vote for my character if you like her :)**

**okay that's all I've got so feel free to leave some feed back and I absolutely adore constructive criticism so yeah lol**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Demon's Blood Vs Thunder

**Song Recomendation - Sovngarde Song by Miracle Of Sound**

**Or Original Skyrim theme**

fight # 3

Demon's Blood vs Thunder

Narrative POV

Mount Olympus was a mountain that reached the highest peaks of the world. it was covered in snow and had a cliff at a 90 degree angle on one side and an actual mountain on the other.

The Demon Hunters of Team Demon's Blood were positioned on one side and the god and the Thunder wielder on the other and the familiar forcefield was separating the two teams.

The portal dropped at once Thore flew at inhuman speeds making an uppercut maneuver with his hammer sending Dante flying backwards.

As this was happening Illidan Summoned a wave of Fel Flame and shot it at Captain Marvel in the chest knocking him back.

Captain Marvel flew into the air seemingly unahrmed by the blast of green fire and threw two lightning bolts at Illidan.

Illidan gripped the Twin Blades Of Azzinoth in his hands and flew up to the sky where Captain Marvel was positioned, dodging the lightning bolts in the process,

As this was happening Thor flew to where Dante had been thrown and found Dante falling back down to where he had been sent into the air and just as Thor readied Mulnir for another strike but this time Dantee parried the strike with Rebellion.

As Dante was falling Thor was hovering around him and they locked in combat.

As they landed neither combatant was harmed by landing and they were still locked in combat Mulnir vs. Rebellion.

Only 20 feet away from where Dante and Thor were locked in battle Captain Marvel was locked in battle with Illidan. each throwing their own blasts of energy at each other Illidan throwing green fire and Captain Marvel throwing lightning bolts.

Dante seeing his ally was getting beaten down makes a move. using the quicksilver abilities to move at what looked like light speed exiting combat with Thor before shooting at Captain Marvel with Ivory and Ebony.

Captain Marvel expected these bullets to shrug off him but they had some magic behind them, enough to throw him slightly off balance and this loss of balance was enough for Illidan to land several blasts of Fel Flame.

Thor charged at the group but Illidan turned around and locked his blades with Mulnir and engaged the God in melee combat.

Thor began to push forward in the sword lock that both he and Illidan were locked in and Thor was clearly the stronger one.

Unfortunatly strength isn't everything especially when you have two weapons and not one. Using this advantage Illidan pulled one of his blades from the weapon-lock and slashed at Thor's chest.

Thor backed away a relativly large laceration on his chest healing almost instantly.

Dante had pulled out his second weapon Cerberus and was now in melee combat with Captain Marvel who was unable to keep up with the fast moving motions of the Ice-nunchucks and was taking quite the beating because of it.

"SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel shouted and out of the sky a yellow thunder bolt hit Dante from above sending a brutal shockwave through him and making him halt the attack.

Captain Marvel charged at Dante "You cannot beat Earths Mightiest Mortal!" he shouted before punching Dante in the gut making him stumble back and nearly fall off the cliff.

Just behind Dante and Captain Marvel Thor and Illidan were still locked in battle.

"You really think you can defeat a god!" Thor exclaimed parrying another strike from Illidan.

"I did so to acquire these very blades" Illidan countered and as their weapons clanged together again an orb of green fire emitted from Illidan's blades.

This orb of fire hit the ground and grew into a being of pure fel-fire and this being charged at Thor.

As they continued fighting several more Elemental's were summoned until there were five of them backing Illidan.

All of these Elemental's shot Illidan with Fel-Fire but Thor blocked all of it with his hammer before holding his hammer in the air and summoning rain on top of this mountain.

The unholy fires of these Elementals were unaffected by the rain and a grinning Illidan had his elemental's continue shooting at Thor while he himself shot Shadow Energy.

Thor blocking his barrage of attacks and ended up back to back with Captain Marvel who was pressing the attack on Dante.

"So you done yet?" Captain Marvel asked Dante who was struggling to his feet.

Dante pulled a small green object from his coat.

"Not even close you big boomer" Dante said crushing the Vital Star in his hand healing himself back to his condition same as when he first entered the arena.

"Think it's time to finish this?" Captain Marvel asked

"Aye, these mortals are about to feel the might of the gods!" Thor said before both beings flew into the sky and as they did so dark clouds emerged and appeared in the sky above them.

"From whence it came!" Thor shouted

"SHAZAM!" captain Marvel shouted and at once two bolts of lightning, one yellow the other blue shot with tremendous force from the clouds and hitting Dante and Illidan creating a cloud of smoke where the demon hunters had been.

Thor and Captain Marvel hovered to the ground.

"Why haven't we left the arena?" Captain Marvel asked incredulously.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT PREPARED TO FACE THE POWER OF TRUE DEMON HUNTERS!" a truly demonic voice shouted and as the smoke cleared it was evident what had happened... both Illidan and Dante had transformed into full demons and taken the blast of lightning in full.

Dante had taken the form of a purple knight with horns and was wielding a weapon of unbelievable power... Sparda!

Illidan had darkened his skin entirely but other then that nothing about him had changed.

"Behold the power of Sparda!" Dante shouted before using the quicksilver and ending up in front of Thor and slashing at him once with Sparda landing a severe wound to Thor's chest!

Illidan summoned several shadowfiend beings and had them march behind him as Dante was thrown back by Thor who clearly still had some fight in him.

While Dante charged at Captain Marvel ready to deal a lethal wound Illidan landed into combat with Thor.

Illidan and Thor began trading blows fighting equally but Illidan was emanating the Aura Of Dread which was slowly wearing away at Thor with Fel-Flame and sure enough Illidan landed both his blades into Thor's Chest before landing a clean decapitation.

At the same time as this Captain Marvel was flying out of Dante's reach throwing thunderbolts at him.

Unfortunately for the Captain Dante was able to shrug off all these attacks.

He jumped for Captain and Captain thought he was out of reach until Dante focused magical energies into the ground below him allowing for a second jump and before Captain Marvel could react Dante sliced him in half with Sparda.

"TEAM DEMON'S BLOOD WINS!" President Awesome yelled as both teams exited the Arena.

As this was announced a less then enthusiastic roar came from most of the crowd while a select few actually cheered enthusiastically... Dante and Illidan clearly weren't fan favourites.

"WE WILL RESUME TOMORROW AS ALWAYS!" President Awesome said through his mircrophone and as he said this the crowd began filling out of the arena.

**A/N - So what did you guys think?**

**I had a whole lot of fun writing this one, it's like four of my fav characters ever all participating in a battle.**

**Now I would like to point out that with this fight I do want to point out that there might have been some bias with my outcome but I'll let you guys be the judge of that once you read the Author's Log**

**Author's Log- while many would think Thor and Captain Marvel are stronger and faster when it comes to speed neither have shown feats that are considerably above Illidan and Dante when it comes to speed and since Dante especially has managed to beat tons of things physically stronger then him that isn't a game changer when it comes to base attributes. Intellect and training believe it or not has to go to Demon's Blood as although Thor is a warrior his training was not so much technique as it was strength and hitting stuff and Cpt... has no known training while Dante has been seen to be quite adept at different techniques and Illidan spent several years mastering the Blades Of Azzinoth. and again Illidan is a scheming moron who has had plans for a while and Dante isn't much of a thinker so he's on par with with Thor and Captain Marvel but Illidan gives them the edge. And though Thor has invulnerability to most attacks powerful magic is capable of hurting him and with Azzinoth's blades being the blades of a powerful demon general and Datne wielding a sword of Sparda the most powerful demon to ever exsist in his universe I am more then convinced the magic's that these characters wield could hurt Thor and Captain marvel.**

**So there's that, and as always if there is a problem with my logic feel free to call me on it via PM or Review and I'm willing to sit down and have a debate with you about it :) as long as it is a friendly one and not a rage fest.**

**now on a final note I have a bit of an offer for anyone who likes Hunger Games S-YOT's.**  
**A story titled 76th Annual Hunger Games (it's favourited on my profile) is a really well written story so far and I have a character submitted to it... now if you are willing to sponsor my character in that story I will give you the choice for the next fight. **  
**If your interested in this offer PM the writer of that story and title the PM "SPONSOR For Jason Aulditre" :)**

**Now thats about it so feel free to leave some criticism.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out.**


	14. Chapter 14 Acceptance

**Song Recomendation - Breaking Down The Borders by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 14

Acceptance

Narrative POV

"They refuse to stop their squabbles." President Awesome was saying out loud to himself.

He was in a surveillance room. at least 15 monitor's were showing and each one was showing at different part of the Hotel and outside them. The room was only lit by the monitors and aside from the desk with a keyboard and mouse there wasn't anything in this dark room.

"But I can't disqualify any of these teams or risk losing the audience." He continued to himself. "Or perhaps the answer is to let them" and at this President Awesome smiled.

"I can't stop them from releasing their anger towards each other but I can prevent them from taking any damage in that time." And at this President Awesome began typing extremly fast on the keyboard.

* * *

Blob's POV

* * *

A self-supplying completely unlimited buffet... with this here I don't really care if we lose as long as I can keep coming here.

I was standing at a table with a filled plate of a bit of everything and was just eating.

My partner Juggernaut was sitting accross from me.

"Hey Blob, when do you think we're going to fight?" Juggernaut asked me.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care" I said taking a huge bite of a steak.

"Speaking of the arena, here comes the most recent losers" Juggernaut said and I turned around to see Thor and that kid who transformed into Captain Marvel walking into the buffet area.

The Kid looked put out and Thor just looked mad at losing.

"Wonder how this is going to end" Juggernaut sid smirking just as the victors of the last match walked in.

* * *

Shadow's POV

* * *

"We fought this round, we won't be fighting until they have reached the 8 team mark" I was saying to Vegeta.

"Dammit, that is what I hate about these tournaments... it takes too long to actually fight" Vegeta said clenching his teeth.

At this point Dante and Illidan had walked in and Vegeta sneered at them.

"So you think beating a child and a golden haired hammer-head make you somthing special" Vegeta sneered.

"No I think being a badass makes me somthing special" The one named Dante said smirking.

"Oh please, you would cower in fear if faced with a true Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"Why, I'm not scared of monkey's" Dante retored and at this there was no stopping Vegeta and how pissed off he was.

Vegeta punched Dante in the gut sending him flying back.

Dante landed on his feet seemingly unharmed before pulling his sword from his back and charging at Vegeta.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Someone shouted and at once the room was filled with blinding light that though I couldn't see I could tell had stopped the fight.

When my vision returned I saw that Goku had been the one to do this.

"Enough seriously you two" Goku said.

* * *

Goku's POV

* * *

These two could not stop fighting. Dante and Vegeta were easily about to become mortal enemies with the brutality they fight each other with... both fighting to kill.

"Back off Kakarot" Vegeta sneered at me.

"Just remember the tournament Vegeta" I said and this managed to get through to him and he went to sit down.

"Those two were ready to attack intent on killing the other" Superman said as we went back down to our table.

"Yeah, Vegeta is just getting impatient, that never was his strong suit" I said.

"Alright, hey looks like a notice was put up" Superman said glancing over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a bit piece of paper with the word **NOTICE** on it.

We walked over to it and when we got over to it we saw that the Notice read the following.

**Based on the restlessness of the combatants President Awesome has declared a side-activity.**

**A new arena has been set up for 1v1 and 2v2 battles.**

**The combatants may challenge each other and on random intervals Fan's will vote for teams or individuals to fight in this arena.**

**This arena will have no basis in the actual tournament but will be a place for grudges to be settled.**

"Well that could help deal with these rivalries sprouting up" Superman said.

"Yeah, think we should challenge anyone?" I asked.

"Let's wait until everyone knows about it, at least wait until after tomorrow's battle." Superman said to me.

"Alright, well we better get some rest, we don't want to fall asleep while watching the fight tomorrow." I said smiling.

* * *

The Next Day - Narrative POV

* * *

The 8 remaining teams that had not fought yet were positioned on their pedestals as President Awesome just finished the intro and was drawing the card's for today's battle

"AND TODAY'S BATTLE WILL BE TEAM NOT-SO-DARK VS. TEAM POWER STEAL" President Awesome shouted before drawing the location "AND THE LOCATION WILL BE METROPOLIS"

As these words were shouted Button's appeared between the two teams.

Inyuasha, Ichigo, Parasite and Buu all pressed down on the button's were teleported into the arena ready for battle.

**A/N - OKAY WHO ELSE THINKS THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO BE AN EPIC ONE?**

**hehe yeah so that new arena will be fan-based requests on who you guys want to fight. the only thing with this is that the tournament itself will now be 100% random and no requests for that.**

**Now when I said characters challenging each other obviously that stands for my selection of characters for this idea.**

**Now my offer for a suggestion from last chapter still stands... i will be taking all requests into consideration but it is a guarantee if you do the sponsor.**

**Now lastly this extra arena is not limited to the characters that are in this tournament... you can send ANY request no limitation aside from 1v1 or 2v2.**

**so other then that I have nothing to say so  
**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
